A GOOD FIGHT
by Xantose
Summary: Young Indy and Herman are attacked in South America by a man


*This is the spot!* thought Indy as he read the ancient manuscript. "Is this it?" asked Herman, his words echoing through the cave. "Sh! Yes it is" Indy whispered to his friend. They had to be quiet because just a slightly loud sound could literally cause the cave to collapse on them. Though he was only fourteen Indy knew allot about the Incas; they weren't stupid; they put this little stash of gold in this cave cause of how fragile it was. Indy waved his hand foreword in a gesture that meant, "move forward" and Herman followed. *Just a little further* thought Indy. *I shouldn't have listened to him* thought Hermann. He hated doing things like this and didn't 

have the faintest idea why he even went with Indy. 'It'll be fun' he said 'just like a vacation'. So far Herman couldn't se how it was like a vacation; it was hot, there were so many disease-carrying insects he couldn't even count them and they had to purify there water, but Indy loved it! Was he crazy?! "Herman" Indy whispered, "Come here" As he walked foreword Indy stopped him. "Now, stay right here" Indy instructed him. As he held his torch foreword he moved on. As Indy stepped over trap after trap Herman was very nervous. So nervous infact that he was sweating ten times worse than he was before. In the torch's light Indy could see three chests. On the manuscript there were three pictures: the one on the left showed death, the middle showed riches and the right showed death as the left did. As he almost attempted to open the middle chest, Indy suddenly thought *Wate a second; there were supposed to be two chest's full of gold*.

On the cave wall there were some more inscriptions; they said: Nothing is what it seems. * It's the other way around! * thought Indy. Just as he had his hand on the chest he heard someone yell, "Stop boy!". Then suddenly the cave started to collapse. The man that yelled suddenly shot at him and started to run. Indy ran and jumped over what seemed like hundreds of traps as he yelled "Run Herman!".

As the cave collapsed behind him Indy ran as fast as he could to catch up with Herman and the gunman.

By the time he got out of the cave Indy saw the man holding a gun to Herman's head. "You stupid kids!" he yelled. "You are going back in there to get that gold for me or I'll kill your friend!" "Are you out of your mind!?" exclaimed Indy "It's completely closed off because of your yelling!". "Shut up boy!" he exclaimed again "Or I'll kill him and you!!". "Okay I'll get it; just put the gun down" Indy said soothingly. *This guy is nuts!* thought Indy. "No! The gold first, then your friend is safe!" He didn't have any other choice so Indy ventured into the cave.

*Pleas God* He prayed silently *Show me a way to save Herman* Then suddenly he saw it: A sliver of light and under it: a thick tree root! *An opening because of the cave-in*. "Thank you God" Indy praised. Indy pulled back his bull whip that he had hidden and snapped it forward. Perfect! He tugged on it to make sure it was safe fore him to climb up. It was! 

After he was on the tree root Indy climbed out onto the surface. He could see them from here. The gunman looked very impatient. *I haven't much time* he thought as he crawled through the brush. Then Indy suddenly froze; he was nose to nose with a snake! *Oh no! Why a snake? Why not anything else?* he thought. Then the snake struck at him; so instinctively he leapt back. Suddenly a shot rang out *No! Herman!* but the shot was at Indy; not Herman. *Well I can't sneak up on them any more* he thought. Since his first idea didn't work and he didn't think he could get out of this with both him and Herman alive he jumped for a vine that was hanging far above Herman and the gunman. Swinging out fifteen feet in the air with bullets whizzing past his head he let go and landed on a thorny bush. In the rush of adrenaline he didn't feel the pain of the thorns sticking in him. Indy jumped up and cracked his whip at the man. *Direct hit!* Indy thought; the gun went flying out of the man's hand. Indy rushed at him but the man caught him in the stomach with a front lunge kick that sent him flying.

After he hit the ground the man jumped on Indy and punched him in the jaw. Then when the man swung the killing blow Indy moved his head and the man's fist hit a rock. The man screamed out in pain and Indy punched him in the nose. His head cocked back and Indy climbed to his feet and saw Herman laying on the ground. "Herman! Are you okay"--he started to say but was quickly cut off by a blade cutting his upper left arm. He screamed in pain as he grabbed his arm. As the blade swung at him again he ducked out of the way and leapt back.

Now Indy and the sword wealding man stared each other in the eye and circled the clearing they were in. Suddenly the man leapt at Indy but he lashed his whip at him and struck the man's left cheack. As the man jumped back and grabbed his face' blood running through his fingers Indy cracked his whip at him again. This time the man reacted quicker and moved out of the way. The man swung at Indy but he evaded the deadly blade. The man attacked low but Indy jumped over the sword, whipped the man around the neck, pulled him in and kneed him in the ribs. The sword wealding man dropped to his knees in pain and Indy rushed for the gun. Just as he picked it up the man had Herman again. "Let him go!" Indy exclaimed as he held the pistol to the man's head. "And what if I don't!?" the man said laughed. "Then I'll kill you" Indy said coolly. "You!?" the man laughed "You couldn't kill me!". "Yeah? And why not?" Indy said coldly as he pulled the trigger. The whole time Herman was frozen with fear.

Indy olny heard a CLICK when a bullet should have shot out of the barrel of the revolver. "Because the gun is out of bullets!" he laughed "Do you really think you whipped that gun out of my hand!? I threw it!" he started to laugh again. His laughing was really starting to get on Indy's nerves. "See? You can't save your friend!" "OH, haha, you don't know how wrong you are" Indy said as hi slightly shook his head. Just as the man rose his blade to Herman's neck Indy threw the dagger he had hidden under his shirt. It went as strait as a bullet in the man's chest as he fell back. Indy rushed up to Herman. "Thanks Indy" he said recovering from what had just happened. Indy tore part of his shirt off and said "Herman tie this around my cut. As Herman tied the cloth around Indy's wound Indy pulled the thorns from his bloody, brused body. When he got all the thorns out of him Indy picked up the sword and he and Herman started back to the town. "Indy, remind me never to go on a treasure hunt with you again." Herman said. "Don't worry they aren't always this dull" Indy said jokingly. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters Indiana Jones and all other characters in this story except the gunman are properties of George lucas.


End file.
